Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to listen-before-talk mechanisms that support simultaneous transmissions on a channel.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communication system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, otherwise known as user equipments (UEs). A base station may communicate with UEs on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
For wireless wide area network (WWAN) communications, base stations (or another network entity) generally coordinate resources for downlink and uplink communications. A wireless node, e.g., base stations and/or UEs, may also communicate using wireless local area network (WLAN) or Wi-Fi techniques that use medium access control mechanisms before communications. Medium access control techniques, e.g., clear channel assessment (CCA) or similar listen-before-talk (LBT) mechanisms, provide access to the medium for the wireless node that senses the medium available.